Mending a Heart
by 411thr0N3
Summary: The pain within his heart... Could she mend a wound left by another? Female Zoroark x Male OC Oneshot MATURE CONTENT


**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, inc. As announced several times before, I merely write for the entertainment of both myself and my readers, with no intention to profit from it. Now, I hope everyone likes this little request, especially the requester who asked for it.**

There were times she wanted to smack him...

Faux watched from afar, her blackened fur blending her into the darkness of the café. She watched as her trainer, Trace, tried his best. The woman seemed to ignore any pass, though, simply drinking her coffee. Good... he had enough heartbreak in his life... Faux remembered when he used to smile... She remembered traveling all over Unova with him... climbing the tallest mountains and exploring the deepest cave... Knucklehead. She remembered every time he would charge in, one time even running into a giant onyx... He probably should have learned from that, but Faux knew him better than that; Trace has tried to run on water just to brag about it... Now... that endless energy... has all seemed to flow away, and it was all her fault!

Her... that... that girl... she played with his emotions like they were her own play toy... Faux could only watch as she wrapped him around her finger. Trace, though, was absolutely infatuated... and Faux hated it, the fox-like zoroark loathing what that vile female did to her trainer. Faux could only watch as Trace went on hands and knees to appease this one woman. He bought her flowers, jewelry, anything she asked for, and all she gave him was a kiss. Faux just ground her teeth at the thought...

"He was all mine, you know."

Her head twisted around to her side, seeing the human woman there. Her brown hair flourishing in the invisible wind, her eyes like a snake.

"All mine..."

She was gone … Faux, though, knew she wasn't there to begin with... Having the power of illusions, sometimes her own fears came to life... like loosing Trace.

He came over to her, scratching the back of his head. One more failed attempt... third one today...

"Ah, she seemed taken anyway," Trace told, "Nobody can deny these looks."

Faux scoffed. Right, the charming sight of desperation really turned the girl on.

"They... They don't know what they're missing," Trace growled, going to exit the café. That look... the look of depression... the look she gave him... Faux stepped forward and gave trace a comforting hug, the trainer stunned for a moment, but then hugged back. He chuckled.

"Well... at least I have you, Faux..." he told. Faux couldn't help but smile... she wished she could mend what has been torn, to take away the pain that vile woman inflicted on him... but a hug was all she could give.

Walking out of the café onto the open road, they traveled along the western Unova mountains... and Faux could see the pain on Trace's face. It's been there every since. Before, he would have stormed ahead, the shadow fox would have to gallop after him, so much energy even in such youth. Faux admired him for that... but now, Faux had to walk in order to not leave Trace behind. Looking up, she saw a clouded look in his eyes... he was thinking about her. Faux nuzzled his arm. Please don't be sad... The cloud in Trace's eyes dissipated just a bit, a weak smile trying to hide the pain. His hand ruffled her long, dark red hair.

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just trying to keep me to yourself."

A blush rushed over Faux's cheeks, and she growled at Trace. That-That's not it! Freaking idiot... can't even take affection from a pokemon without feeling hit on.

"Just joking, geeze!" Trace held up his hands in surrender, then huffing. "For zoroark, you have a temper."

Jerk. She didn't have a temper until he met that wench... What was that?...

"Hm?" Trace looked as Faux, watching as she sniffed the air, her ears folded back in concentration.

"You smell something, girl?"

It smelled like water... but warmer... with hints of minerals... Faux leapt off the path. She sped forward, following the scent.

"Whoa! Wait up!"

Trace stumbled over the foliage. Great. Just great. Having a bad day as it is, and now his crazy zoroark just hand head first into the forest. Brilliant... Nothing like the feeling of your pokemon abandoning him, too! As he brushed through the bushes and trees, one of which smacked him the head with a branch, Trace gave up.

"Faux!" he cried out, "Where the heck are you!? Faux!"

He heard a howl and ran towards it. Branches, leaves, he began to hate them all at this point them. Finally stumbling out of the foliage, he saw Faux... and did it get hot all of a sudden? Stepping forward, he gawked at the sight. This place was awesome! At the base of the mountain, there was an outcrop of crystal clear hot springs, a soft mist covering over them! It must have been near to a fault line by the mountain, but geography wasn't on Trace's mind right now. After the stress he's been put through, getting into a warming bath was probably the best thing ever!

He looked down at Faux, who beamed up happily. Trace smiled back, stroking Faux's head.

"Faux, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

The fox cackled a little, happy for the attention. Trace would probably be stuck back in that cave if it wasn't for her. Bet that girl didn't do any better- What was he doing?

Trace sighed as he took his shirt off, his backpack already on the ground.

"Ah, man this is gonna be great!"

Then the pants came down. Faux's jaw swung like a pendulum... Wh-wh-what... That's... what humans looked like? While he wasn't a body builder, Trace didn't exactly lack muscle, all the traveling toning his lean body, just gazing at his back gave her the sense of strength Trace held. Faux whipped around, her black-furred cheeks burning red. She saw the tree line and dashed as quick as she could, disappearing into the bushes.

"Faux?" Trace looked back, seeing the zoroark's long ponytail disappearing into the bushes. Must have gone off to forage...

"Ah well," he said, shrugging, "Her loss."

Taking off his boxers, he finally slipped in. It felt amazing! He felt the warmth all the way down to his bones, his muscles relaxing from the hot spring. All this time... he deserved a break... a break from everything... training, exploring... life... Life sucked... Everything sucked... Like that day...

"What!?"

"I said you're too clingy," she told again. Trace's heart seemed like it was going to crack. "I don't want some little boy I have to look after every day."

Jannette, the girl he had loved for so long, was blowing him off...

"But... I gave you everything you wanted! I did everything you asked!"

"And that's just it!" the brunette told, "Why want someone who just takes orders? I want someone who can take charge, take action."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "You're just weak."

"No I'm not! Do you know how many people I've had to fight? How many battles I've won!?"

"Oh yeah, really manly to send your pokemon to fight your battles." She then walked over to him, her finger poking his chest. "When are you going to realize you're just a stupid, little kid."

Just a little kid... maybe that was all he really was in the end. Trace sighed, sinking deeper into the hot springs... He was just a loser...

She was such a coward... Why did she run!? Why did she get so flustered?... Faux peered around the corner, seeing Trace sitting there... He seemed so depressed, even under the influence of the hot spring. Under the mist, she could see the sadness behind his eyes... She had to do something...

"And what is that?"

Faux turned around, seeing her again, standing there, amused.

"His heart still belongs to me," she told, smiling, "And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

No! He got rid of her long ago! He... He should be fine. Why wasn't he fine!?

"He still thinks of me," she told, her smile curling into a sneer, "And only me. I gave him the world."

She gave him nothing!

"And how do you know?" she asked, Faux's heart starting strum, "From those little videos you found? To be honest, it's quite nasty actually, a pokemon watching humans mate." Suddenly, she was speaking into Faux's ear. "And enjoying it."

Shut up! All Faux wanted was for her to shut up!

"You think he'll ever be attracted to some dog like you?" Faux felt like she was hit with hammer... a... a dog... "Look at you! Skinny as a toothpick, and massive hips; how could you even manage that? You're hideous."

Faux was not!

"You'll never be like me," she told, the human female twirling showing of her form, "With a body like mine, I captured his heart and soul. You have nothing."

With that, she was gone, back into the fox's subconscious. It was only then that Faux collapsed to her knees... She cried... Her tears smashed against the ground... like the drum beat of her heart... What could she do... to see him smile?...

Trace sat there, his mind wandering over his past... What was he doing?... He came out into the world to be a pokemon master, to fight his hardest against any foe... Now? He was lamenting in some hot spring off in the middle of nowhere about a girl that shattered him like glass... because he was just a little boy in the body of a young man. He was a mess...

...Wh-what? Trace snapped his head to the side, his eyes trying to pierce through the mist... Were... those footsteps? Who would come this far off the beaten path!? Trace was frozen in shock, his brain screaming to go grab his clothes, but his muscles locked in fear... Then, a figure appeared the mist, a dark silhouette... No... it couldn't be...

"J...Janette?"

She stepped forth, her long brunette hair flowing across her ba-ba-ba... her naked... back... She was naked... Trace's eyes flowed like a waterfall down her form, taking in every curve of her fair breasts, her flat chests, her slender form, her... Oh, dear god! A trickle of blood ran down from Trace's nose, his hands flying off to wipe it away as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on Janette's face, her smooth skin and glittering eyes... She... looked exactly like he imagined... beautiful, but-

"Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"To be with you."

It was like a gong rang in his ears... What did she say?

"I... I was wrong," the voluptuous woman took a step forward, her eyes filled with worry and sadness, "I should never have left you. You were the best thing in my life... You treated me like gold while others treated me like dirt."

Oh god, she was stepping into the pool! Trace felt her hand cup around his cheek... Was... Was he dreaming? Was he right now just drowning in the hot spring, his mind to absorbed into his subconscious desires?... It felt so real...

"Trace... I want you in my life... I want to be with you till the end of time..."

His heart beat like thunder, then his brain froze into ice... He felt her hand... on his...

"Janette!" He backed up, looking at his ex-girlfriend. "What are doing!?"

"Please, Trace. I've neglected you for too long..." Janette told, her arms wrapping around herself, fear spreading through her. "Rose after rose, flower after flower, gift after gift, you have given everything to me... I..."

She looked at him, and Trace gasped. Janette... was crying.

"I want to show you... how much that meant to me..."

Her hand was upon Trace's shaft again... He winced, but didn't stop her. Her hand massaged it, her soft touch quickly turning him on, his once flaccid shaft growing to six inches in length. He looked at Janette, seeing that she was breathing just as heavily as he was... He had never done it before... would... would he be good at it?...

She was so close now, her breasts nearly touching his touch... Her sex... was probably just millimeters from his... He breathing became ragged... his nerves were shot... this was really going to happen...

"I love you."

Wide with shock, his eyes looked into Janette. Her lips spread into a warm smile, her eyes endearing... then... he felt her... suddenly, his shaft was enveloped by a warmth that he could never have imagined... it felt tight... as if he was the first... Janette gasped. His eyes looked to her then to the water; little clouds of blood.

"A-Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, her breath shaking like an earthquake. She then lifted herself just a little bit, her whole body shivering. Then, she came back down. The friction, the movement, it felt like Trace was generating electricity, which played all along his body, coursing up his spine. His instincts began to take over as his eyes glazed with pleasure. His hands, with hesitation, clasped around Janette's hips, helping to raise her up, then thrusting as she came back down, both of them gasping. At first a slow rhythm grew into a generator's piston, both Trace and Janette working in unison, her vulva engulfing his shaft as he pumped up into her. It was totally different from what ever he had imagined. The warmth around his shaft, the feeling of being inside her, inside the woman he had longer for... it was unlike anything he had felt before. He was close... so close... He looked up at Janette and smiled, his life feeling just that much brighter.

It was like she saw the stars for the first time, Janette's face breaking into a beaming smile, the pain disappearing from her face. Her thrust back toward him became more and more energetic, all of this empowered by his smile. As she pushed all of him, again and again, into her loving embrace. He couldn't help it anymore. Reaching up, he grasped Janette by the shoulder and pulled her down, and her eyes were wide in pleasure. His seed poured into her.

They were still, only their chests heaving as they breathed. Trace looked up into Janette's eyes, seeing the pure happiness behind them, seeing the loving warmth they had for him. This woman truly loved him... and he love- Wh... What?

In the light of the moon, it was like sand being swept away. Her skin fell away into dust, leaving grayish fur behind. Her breasts disintegrated, exposing a tuft of shadow black fur. Quickly, the image of Janette like sand before a wave, her brunette hair growing longer and darker, red replacing the brown. Her face grew longer and pointed, her ears extending upwards. Where once a beautiful woman was now...

"Faux?"

The dreamy look on her face vanished into fear, looking down at herself. The image was gone! Trace panicked, unable to comprehend. In a cry of fear, he pushed Faux off him, trying to get away. Faux slipped off his shaft, stumbling backwards, slipping, and a sickening knock rung through her head. She laid still upon the edge of hot spring.

"Faux!" Trace stood up, glaring at his pokemon. "What is wrong with you!? Why would you do that!?"

No response.

"Are you even listening!?" He stomped through the water, but stopped, looking at his zoroark. Her eyes seemed glazed.

"F-Faux?"

Nothing.

He rushed to her, looking at her, not wanting to touch her.

"Faux, please speak to me!"

Silence.

"FAUX!"

It was a concussion. It was barely minor, any more force causing far more loss. It took a whole day, twenty-five hours, for Faux to finally open her eyes. She was able to see, blurs turning clear in minutes. She looked to the side, a nurse already checking her readings, making sure everything was steady, and saw Trace, sitting there, briefly looking up at her before returning his gaze to the floor. She tried to reach out, her arm shuttering, rebelling to move. He seemed so close... yet so far... She wanted to tell him... she wanted to say...

Sorry...

She feinted...

Several days passed until Faux could leave, Trace returning her back to her ball. She had not seen inside for a long time... Looking up, she stared at her trainer, happiness gone from his face, anger imprinted on his face. What has she done? It was all a mistake! Scarring him forever just to see that one smile... Out of the pokemon center, they entered Undella Town, the sound of the ocean waves passing along the sands, like fear and sadness passed along Faux's life. Trace headed straight for a hotel, ordering one room for the night, the sky already purple from the setting sun.

Entering the room, Trace took hold of Faux's ball, glaring at it. He wanted answers. The blinding light of release filled the room, Faux standing there, facing away. Was she ignoring him? No, he needed to answer.

"Why?" he demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Faux spun around. What?

"Why did you impersonate her!?"

She was stunned. Disgusted and stunned. After all this time, that's what he wanted to ask?

"What were you thinking, Faux?" Trace asked, pacing a little, "After all this time, after when it seemed I had just gotten over her, you go ahead and just... just... use me!?"

That was it. The whole room exploded into a lush, pastoral field, waving seas of lush, green grass coursing under the light of bright noon sun. Before Trace grew a tall tree, spreading up to touch the sky, and there, on the lowest branch, stood a girl. Janette?- No... Faux. It may have looked like Janette, but her hair was a dark shade of red, points of crimson sticking forth from it, her eyes line with a bold black, and at either corner of her lips was a red circle... It was Faux in the form of Janette, and she glowered down at Trace.

"Use you?" It was like a whisper of a wind. "Use you!?" It was like the howling of a gale.

She leapt forth, landing mere inches from Trace.

"I was never trying to use you, Trace!" Her words were like a whipping typhoon, her teeth bared. "I was trying to make you happy, to make you smile!"

"By raping me!?"

Faux stepped back, her face in disbelief.

"You think that's what I did?" she asked, "You think I just took advantage of you? Trace, you are a mess! You say you've gotten over her!? She's been haunting you from day one!"

"And so what?" Trace barked back, "Does that give you the right to do that to me?"

Faux then just stood there, her eyes still digging into Trace.

"What else could I do?"

Trace was taken aback.

"What?"

"I tried everything to make you smile. I tried every single trick to make you happy, to take your mind off of her," she told, advancing again, "I tried to playing with you. I tried taking you off the beaten path, to show you a new world! I even tried getting you into more battle, to see that fire in your eyes again. What else could I do!?"

Trace tried to find his voice, but anger seethed inside of him.

"I-I don't need you to do anything!" he told, "There's nothing you can do!"

"Then why should I stay?"

In one swipe, Faux held her pokeball, snatching it clean off of Trace's belt. The trainer saw it with shock, patting his belt.

"Goodbye, Trace."

It was like a flash bang in his brain. Everything whited out as a ringing pierced through his ears. Soon, though, his vision was restored, and he looked around. Faux... was gone.

"Good riddance..." he mumbled, "I don't need her... I don't need anyone!"

As he stood there, though, his mind began to race. Every moment, every time he felt down, Faux was there, helping him up, stopping him from falling. What did she want in return? His smile?... Meanwhile, he spent hours on his hands and knees, trying to please Janette in every way he could... and all she wanted was more... All Faux wanted...

"I'm an idiot."

Trace nearly threw himself at the door, ripping it open and flying out and down the halls. Seeing a housekeeper, he skidded to a halt.

"Did you see a zoroark run by?" he asked.

"Hm, a zoroark? You mean that fox thing?" the housekeeper answered, "Yeah, it went barreling down the stairs. Seemed to be in a rush."

"Thanks!" and he was off like a rocket, shooting down the stairs and blasting out the hotel entrance. Where... the beach! That was the only direction she could have gone, and he was right, tracks left in the sand leading South... to the White Forest. He was like a rapidash without flames, his feet propelling him as fast as he could. He had to find her! If she went far enough into the White Forest, he would never find her...

That was not an option. He flashed forward, some trainers only barely to make out his feet. In a matter of minutes, Trace made it, looking into the depths of the bright foliage, the white bark of the trees reflecting light throughout the whole forest. It was like a maze. He had to do it, though, he had to find Faux!

She destroyed it long ago, the pokeball splintered into pieces on the ground of the White Forest. Now, she just sat there, Faux thinking over what she had just done... After all those travels... after all those adventures... their bond was just... gone... but what was she now to him? What was she now after all that? By the hatred in his eyes, by what she had seen, she was obviously just dust in the wind now...

"Oh, well, he's better off without you."

Oh, no.

"What did you expect?" the brunette told, "Did you think he would like it? To mate with a dog?"

She stepped out from behind a tree, her fingers scratching along its surface. Faux took a step back, wanting to get away. She turned and she felt her heart plummet. There were two...

"You're nothing more than an animal," they both said, "A dog! How could he ever be attracted to a mangy thing like you!?"

She crawled back away, her instincts telling her to flee. All she had wanted... was to make him smile...

"You could never make him smile!" they both shouted in glee, "I was the one who made him smile. I was one who made him happy. You've proved it now more than every."

She was trying to make him smile!

"You gave him his greatest fantasy." The voice was behind her. Shuttering in fear, she turned around. A third brunette cackled over her. "Me!"

Four brunettes then circled around, laughing and squealing in delight. Everywhere she looked, everywhere she turned, Faux found nothing but cruel laughter. No matter where she ran, no matter how far, they would be there, making her suffer. Her mind starting to break, her courage starting to shatter, the fox curled into a ball, her eyes wild and crazed as the quadruplet's cackling tortured her. She couldn't bear it anymore, giving off a pain-filled howl as she wept in tears.

That was her! Faux was in trouble. Trace snapped forward, following the source of the pain. It hurt his heart, those wails of pain and sorrow filling him with grief... This was his fault. This was all his fault. Faux had been trying to help him all this time, and he just drove her away. No... he may have lost Janette, but he won't lose her... he never will. Soon, the sound of cackling joined the howls of pain. It was in the distance, four figures standing over one wretched lump, all laughing down at it. Faux!

He was like a ryhorn, charging forth. No one, not even a legendary, would hurt Faux and get away with it. His pace grew faster, his feet a blur. Like lightning he struck, his fist meshing into the figure's face... Janette?

The illusion crumbled away, the others shocked and surprised. Then, they faded away, the illusion loosing its focus, Faux distracted from the pain. She looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears. What... What was he doing here?

Trace looked down upon the shadow fox, his breath heaving from the run he had to endure. Looking down at her, he finally saw the torture she had been going through; those illusions... they must have haunted her for so long.

Faux got to her feet, her fogged mind losing her balance for just a moment. She tried to run. He didn't need her-.

Trace grabbed her arm. It shocked her... He had never been that fast after... She looked at him and saw the sweat dropping from his face. He must have ran that entire distance, that same speed she could barely keep up with...

"Don't..."

What?

"Don't ever run off like that..." he told, still catching his breath, "I may be some useless boy, but-"

"You're not useless."

It was in the blink of an eye, but she was there again, in human form. What was once the arm of a zoroark was the arm of a human, and Faux stared at him, challengingly.

"Don't ever say that again," she told, "I don't care what that wench said, you are more than anything she could get."

"Oh come on, Faux," he said, "This whole thing, battling since I was ten? What kind of future did I have for it?"

"A bright one!" the zoroark girl told, tearing her arm from his grasp, "Trace you accomplished so much more than others could not!"

"Really? I came out here to be a pokemon master, and I still only have four pokemon, four!" Trace told, "How can I call myself a trainer if I only have four pokemon!"

"A great one!" Faux shot back, "You got all the way here with your strength alone! I've seen the people you battled, the challenges you had to face."

"I just..." Trace was silent. "I just feel like... like I dragged you guys along on something that will get us nowhere..."

Faux looked at him, seeing the sadness on his face. Dragged along? Has he forgotten?

"Trace." The trainer looked at the zoroark, who stared right into his eyes. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"What?"

"Do you!?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do!" Trace told, trying not to get his head bitten off. "How could I forget?"

He walked the streets of Castelia City, hopping along in cheer. He had done it! He had beaten the Castelia gym leader, the Insect Badge gleaming brightly in his hand under the afternoon sun. He laughed merrily, skipping now in joy. This was but another step, though, to the Unova League! Boy, will they be surprised, because nobody was going to stand in his way-!

_Bonk!_

Trace stumbled for a moment, rubbing his head, looking down to a tin can. He then glared into the alley way beside him, knowing it came from there.

"Oi, what's the bright idea!?" he shouted, "Ain't nobody throws cans at Trace McGem! Show yourself!"

Scuffling and scratching echoed from alley.

"All right! I'm coming in!"

He took a few steps in, rolling up his sleeves. When he entered the alley, he stopped. There, digging her way through the garbage, was a little girl, rags draping her form, which obviously was nothing but skin and bones. Trace didn't care, though; she threw a can at him

"Oi!" Trace barked, pointing his finger at the girl, "What do you think you're doing!? Don't you realize who you're messing with?"

The girl turned, as if realizing he was just there. Her whole body grew tense, her teeth bared like sabers, readying to attack. Her eyes burrowed into Trace's, challenging him; this was her territory!

"Now I want a full apology right now!" he demanded, "Or else-!"

The girl sprung forth, her image shaking apart like sand, a tiny furball crashing into Trace's face.

"You tried to tear me apart!" Trace said, scratching the back of his head, "I still have a scar."

"Now look at me, Trace," Faux told, "We've come so far, and I changed so much. I'm not the little starving zorua you found; I feel stronger and faster than I could ever have imagined."

She stared into his eyes, and for the first time, Trace realized how they seemed to shine in admiration.

"And..." she stuttered, blushing, "And you are the reason for that, Trace. You're the reason I have become so strong... I can never thank you enough..."

"Faux..." Trace just stared at the illusion before him, seeing it mimic every single emotion Faux felt.

"You know..." she started, "You may hate me for it... but to see you smile that one last time..."

She choked on her words, tears starting form. She began to turn, to flee into the White Forest... never to be seen again...

"I... I'm so happy I got to see it one last time..."

She gasped as Trace's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. Shock ruled her body, her heart beating like crazy. What was he doing?

"Tr-Trace?"

"I will never let you go," he told, flatly, "No matter what happens, no matter where we go, I will never ever let you go."

She looked up into his face, his eyes fixed on the horizon, though a blush ran hot across his cheeks. His gaze was hard as stone, as if he words would be chiseled into the mountains His heart, she realized, was beating like an engine into her back; Faux was kind of scared it would explode.

She pushed him away gently, turning around to look up into his eyes.

"Tell me, again," she begged, "Look into my eyes. Tell me that, again."

He looked down, looking into her eyes, the illusion breaking away. His heart beat drummed in his chest. Janette's face still ruled his mind, but when it melted away, when he saw Faux for who she was, he could feel his courage come back... Janette would not rule his heart...

"Please." His face grew closer. "Don't go..."

Their lips locked together. Even with her muzzle in the way, Trace still found a way, their lips locked together... It was... so much more different. Faux was absolutely stunned! Was... Was this really happening? She then carefully, kissed back a bit, letting her lips explore his... and Trace thought his body would shake apart. This was so abnormal; with Janette, it was usually just a simple peck on the lips. This... This was entirely different... He felt how careful Faux was, how soft her lips pressed against his... This feeling... he... he couldn't break away. They kissed again and again, more and more passionately, their bodies pressed against one another... his hands passed gently across Faux's hair... her paws wrapped around Trace's back... Janette never did this... Faux, however... loved it... The loving touch, the gentle press of their lips against one another told their entire feelings in such simple motions... They both merely wanted to make the other happy... These kisses devoted themselves to the other... no condition... no gifts... just themselves.

What was minutes felt like hours when they separated, looking into each other's eyes, and there was a smile on Trace's face that Faux had never seen. It made her heart tingle a bit, and she could barely look at him, her furry cheeks blushing. Why... Why was he looking at her like that?... And why did she like it?

"Faux."

She looked at him, the blush still on her face.

"Please, never leave my side."

She would never leave him alone. She leaned forward and resumed their kiss, sending through warmth and tingle back through her body, letting her feel each small emotion he had for her. It felt like static tickling around her heart, feeling her dark red hair stand on end. It was probably the best feeling in the world, even above just being in his arms.

They broke their kiss again, sending sadness into her heart. She wanted more of that warmth... more of his love...

"Faux," Trace said, his breath shuttering, "Come here."

Trace sat down, a bright red blush covering most of his face. He looked absolutely nerve racked. Faux nodded, walking to him, his hands guiding her to sit on his lap. Her heart jumped... She could him pressing against her. Looking around, she couldn't see a single person. The White Forest was a very isolated place, one of the reasons she wanted to escape here... to be left alone... They were alone... Could they... ? Would he?

"Faux."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the protective love. For all the times she saved him, she strangely felt safer in his arms.

"I know... that... well..." He took a deep breath, nerves shaking him apart. Faux had never seen him like this, even with Janette.

"That blood... back at the hot spring... that wasn't an illusion, was it?"

Faux's eyes widen a bit, thinking back to that. She slowly shook her head. No, it was real.

"You gave yourself to me... to make me happy..." he said, his breathing starting to shutter, "It... um... it didn't mean anything to me back then... I want it to mean something now."

Faux's heart began to flutter... She didn't know a heart could flutter...

"Do you wanna... I mean... Wow, is it getting hotter-."

Faux's lips found his again. Oh, shut up, she seemed to say. The tension seemed to melt out of Trace, his hands beginning to pass over her body. When fingers met fur, a violent shiver shot through Faux, her entire coat shooting up on end. She pulled back, a bright blush flushing across her face. Oh Arceus, she just poofed! She looked like a charcoal powderpuff! Trace looked and couldn't help but giggle. Faux's mind went into a frenzy, trying to comb down her coat. This was so embarrassing, but she froze when she heard Trace

"Faux, that is probably the most adorable I've ever seen you."

That stopped the fox dead in her tracks, stopping her from smoothing her coat. He... he thought she was adorable!? A bright smile spread across Faux's muzzle... then her frantic thoughts melted under the pass of his hand against her fur... It felt so good... As her fur began to smooth down, she nuzzled his noise playfully, and smile upon his face... He was smiling more than he has in the past months... He was smiling...

Trace couldn't believe himself... All that time with Janette had blinded him, Faux's true beauty appearing to him now. He felt down her form, feeling her round, taught hips, feeling how toned her muscles were from their travels. His hands explored every inch, from her long, powerful arms to her slender legs... It was probably his lower brain talking, but to him, Faux was absolutely sexy, sexier than any girl he had hit on at the numerous cafés... Why did he not see that?

Huh? Faux looked down, feeling something press up against her... that... that was him... was she doing that? As Janette, she expected the reaction, but now... was... was she really that attractive? All this time, she thought herself a dog, but Trace... he seemed to think so much more. A smile appeared on her face, her blush still bright. She decided, if at anytime, that this was right; she reached down and unzipped Trace's jeans.

He didn't do a thing; whether it was happiness or fear, he didn't know, but for Faux, he felt he could do anything. He took a deep breath and laid back against the tree... Waiting... Pleasure shot through him as Faux's dexterous paws began to rub along his shaft, pulling it out. His legs quaked in anticipation, shutting his eyes... if he opened them... he might not hold back... He gasped, feeling Faux kissing down his neck... She was trying to calm him down. He opened his eyes, seeing Faux take his right hand and slowly place near her vulva. She looked at him, an embarrassed look in her eyes... He smiled lovingly. His fingers passed along her sex, Faux moaning and whimpering in pleasure, her paw still wrapped around his shaft. Then, after showing such mutual love, the time came, Trace's whole body quaking... He's done before with her... but it wasn't really with her... He's taken Faux, but didn't... This... this would really be their first time...

Faux stood up a little, positioning herself, looking at Trace, the nervousness in her eyes almost calming him... They were both a bit new to this... Taking hold of her hips, he guided her down... down... ever so gently... He felt the head of his member press against her vulva- It entered! Trace inhaled so deeply he thought he was going to pass out... He... He was in... and his shaft was inside Faux, a being he knew would love anything he would give... He hoped... he hoped he would be good enough for her...

Faux's mind was struck with pleasure, her tight passage taking his shaft once more, her whole body flexing at once under the euphoria. Her nerves, though, began to subside but still buzzed like a combee's nest. She looked at Trace, whose eyes seemed glaze with pleasure as well yet still conscious. He smiled, nodding. He understood; they will go at her pace alone. She smiled, her paw stroking against his cheek... she was so lucky... Just days ago, she was giving Trace his fantasy, and now he was succeeding her own... She pushed further down, gritting her teeth as she took in as much as she could. As she hilted him, the last of his shaft disappearing, she couldn't help but give a yip in pleasure. She sat there, panting, her mind ruffled by the shaft inside her, which pulsed with the life of her trainer... Her trainer was inside her... That thought would never leave her mind.

She began to lift herself, letting his shaft slide out, stopping at his head, then sitting back down. Another yip escaped from her as she took it all, again. Was it this big last time? Then, he felt Trace's hands grasp her hips, the fox looking into her trainer's eyes.

"Let... Let me help," he told, "This isn't just about me."

She couldn't help but kiss him, letting their lips play as he then helped her bring herself up and then down, now gaining momentum. Suddenly, Faux gasped, feeling his tongue push into her mouth. She moaned and shuttered, her sense broken by pleasure. Now, as her mate's tongue played in her mouth, she didn't care anymore, letting her body take over, taking all the pleasure her loving trainer could give. Oh, Trace... just give it to her now. Just give her each and every drop of your love.

Her eyes shot open wide, but then unfocused... His seeds had shot into her... She could feel them, swirling around inside of her... She didn't want to move... She just wanted to stay in the moment and enjoy the feeling of laying on top of her love... Oh Trace, how she wanted to stay like this for a long time.

There was small rustle, Faux looking up to see Trace pull his blanket out of his backpack, draping it over the both of them She looked up at Trace, wondering what he was doing, but then saw the love and compassion in his eyes... He wanted the same... Her heart lifted with love inside her chest, the zoroark scooting forward to hug her master, snuggling her face into his chest, all the while trying to keep his shaft inside of her, not daring to let it go. To anyone that traveled that forest who saw them, they merely saw a pokemon sleeping with its master, not a couple cherishing their newly found love.

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! This one is a bit shorter, but I still hope it was good for everyone. To the requester, I hope this was to your liking, and if you would allow me, I would like to continue on these two characters. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
